Yukihimekumiko Morimoto
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Yukihimekumiko Morimoto is a Half-Blood witch of Japanese descent. She is the daughter of Megumi Kurosawa and Ryouichi Morimoto. Life Before Mahoutokoro Megumi, Miko's mother, was born into a family of Muggles, following her birth she was adopted by a mixed blood wizarding family. Thanks to the love and support of her adoptive parents Megumi became fluent in over three different languages (English, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and Portuguese), and she traveled back to the place of her birth to learn about her heritage. On the southern coast of Yonaguni, Japan she met Ryouichi, the charismatic wizard and Marine Biologist. They met in the middle of a mountain trek, and they still had a long way to go to reach the top of the mountain peak when it started snowing. Megumi did not complain as much as Ryouichi, she loved the snow, and with Ryouichi she created some of the most wonderful, and unforgettable memories for her life. Miko's father Layton is from a family of Ryouichi, every random number of years a wizard or witch pops up. It is not often, and it is not frequently. Ryouichi is only the sixth magical child in his family, his daughters included. Ryouichi and Megumi raised their daughters (Yukihimekumiko, Ayame, and Nanami) in Japan. Ryouichi could continue his exploration of the underwater structures off Yonaguni Jima, and he was free to use his abilities within Megumi's magical adopted family. He was quickly accepted into the Kurosawa Clan, Megumi's father Shinobu adores Ryouichi, and he was sad to see him leave Yonaguni Island. Ryouichi was kicked off the underwater project, and with no income he was forced to leave Japan. Megumi would not follow him, and he was forced to leave alone. She was willing to let Ryouichi take their first daughter Miko, given the choice she left with him for the mountains of Brazil. Megumi was devastated and wished she had never let Miko have a choice. Megumi's father sent people to Brazil to watch over the girl, Megumi was kept aware of every aspect of Miko's life without her. It was as if she was right there watching. Ryouichi missed his girls, Ayame and Nanami. Ryouichi frequently accompanied Miko back to Yonaguni, but only after making sure she had adjusted to the country, and the language. His daughters are like their mother. Brilliant witches, and neither daughter struggled long before becoming fluent in Spanish or Portuguese. When Miko's parents officially divorced a year before her sister's Ayame and Nanami left with their father, he was granted full custody of all three girls. Removed from Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan they were sent immediately to their father's home in Venezuela. They were slowly introduced to the lifestyle they would be exposed to in the Brazilian school system while attending the wizarding school Castelobruxo. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Dynamic - Adventurous, Imaginative, Generous, Jealous Appearance Chiaki Kuriyama Miko resembles her mother, she has her sensitive lightly tanned skin, and long brown black hair. Miko has neatly trimmed bangs that she is insistent on keeping. She has dark brown eyes and a small/slim build. She adores Muggle clothes, and has a unvoiced interest in fashion. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Female